The present invention relates to a box for receiving screwdriver bits with the corresponding chuck which is arranged in a compartment extending in the longitudinal direction of the box and transverse to which a plurality of screwdriver bits which are held in insertion openings are arranged in a row alongside each other.
Such a box is known from Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 8 801 835 in which the box housing receives a bit which is displaceable along the longitudinal axis of the box. This bit has, on the one side, stop projections to limit the outward displacement of the bit and, on the other side, a handle which, in the closed position of the box, serves as closure cap of the narrow side of the box. The bit has receivers, arranged on the side of its longitudinal axis and parallel to it, for a plurality of screwdriver bits and a holder for a corresponding chuck. The individual receivers for the screwdriver bits are aligned transverse to the longitudinal axis and are developed as spring holders to receive the screwdriver bits clamped therein. On the side of the longitudinal axis opposite said receivers, the bit has a chuck holder which consists mainly of a mandrel and a clamping holder. The chuck is held on one side by the mandrel which extends into the screwdriver bit insertion opening and at the other side by the clamping holder in the region of the hexagon of the chuck. This shape of development has disadvantages with respect to the use of the box. Use with one hand is possible only with difficulty due to the spring-loaded clamping holders of the screwdriver bits and the chuck. Furthermore, it is only possible to use this box as a tabletop box to a limited extent since the requirements for a tabletop box, for instance, one-hand operation, stability, etc. are not assured.